crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrapped cartoon cutscenes of Crash Bandicoot
The scrapped cartoon cutscenes were 2D traditional animated cutscenes intended to be used in ''Crash Bandicoot'', but were not used in the final game for various reasons. It was animated by the Korean animation studio AKOM and produced by Universal Cartoon Studios . It was not released until David Siller, one of the producers for the first game, posted it in his own YouTube channel on July 12th of 2015. History The hand-drawn cutscenes were supposed to be in the final game, but Sony disapproved of them because of their "3D agenda". They felt a 2D cartoon would be out of place in a 3D platformer, and it was never used. Story The first cartoon was a concept for the game's opening and mimics a Saturday morning cartoon intro. It starts with a pane of the archipelago and zooming in to a window in the Cortex Castle. Cortex is shown creating a metal bar from chemicals and attaching it to a cage around a globe of planet Earth. Afterwards, N. Brio releases various animals: an iguana, monkey, koala, warthog, komodo dragon and a bandicoot, whilst Cortex zaps them with the Evolvo-Ray. The next scene, Brio attempts to calm Cortex down while he gives orders to everyone in the room: Tiny Tiger, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Moe and Joe, Ripper Roo and Koala Kong. Afterwards, Crash is sent to the Cortex Vortex, but breaks out and starts running away from Cortex and Brio. He is recaptured, and zapped again, but once again breaks out, this time through a chained window. He floats over the second island and lands on N. Sanity Beach. Tawna is held on a chair ready to be zapped and brainwashed, while Crash escapes from Papu Papu. He hits a tree branch and starts thinking about saving Tawna, but falls down the island and climbs up the second one. The Crash Bandicoot logo appears once again, with Crash trying to take the globe from the beginning from Cortex, and being successful. Crash then rides a car with Tawna, and blows Cortex away. The viewer is then persuaded to "buy Dog's game and tell their friends so they'll make lots of loot" (showing a kid playing the Crash game on his TV before said TV is squashed by a large bag with a green dollar sign on it, and what appear to be coins with Crash and Cortex's faces on them spill from the bag and rattle on the floor). The first segment ends. The ending cutscene starts with Cortex'a airship flying away from his smoldering castle. Atop the airship, Tawna is tugged by Cortex and Crash. Crash is successful and Cortex falls off his airship, landing on a ship with the Universal Interactive logo on it. He stands up covered in soot inside the ship's engine in a pose similar to his original design (much to the surprise of a coal tender) and presses a button that makes the airship explode. A screen saying "THE END?" appears. Lyrics Dr. Cortex is a genius, a mental aberration. He's totally fixated on world domination. The local island creatures are dull and obtuse Until the evil doctor turns on the juice! He wants them for his troops. They come out nincompoops. Most especially... Crash! Crash Bandicoot! Should have been a genius, but he doesn't quite compute. Crash! Crash Bandicoot! Anything can happen now that Crash is in pursuit. Tawna's been selected for running through the blender. Crash will fight to save her. He'll never surrender! He'll vanquish any villain to set his girlfriend free! He doesn't have a clue about how to proceed. His heart's in the right place. His brain's been re-arranged Unsuccessfully... Crash! Crash Bandicoot! If Cortex isn't beaten, he'll reign absolute! Crash! Crash Bandicoot! Play our game and tell your friends so we'll make lots of loot! Trivia *Tiny Tiger and the Komodo Brothers' original designs can be seen. **Komodo Moe's head is not visible. *Tawna has a pink shirt and a green skirt, just like in earlier versions of the game. *Jim Cummings sung the theme. *The cutscenes posess a similar animation style and comedic tone to Universal Cartoon Studios' adaptation of another video game for TV, Earthworm Jim . Jim Cummings was a voice actor for that show as well, with Psycrow and Bob the Killer Goldfish as his major roles. Presumably, if these scenes had been implemented, Universal would have used them as the basis for a Crash Bandicoot animated series. *There are many things that do not match up with the actual intro and ending to the game. *Strangely, there is a monkey and a warthog seem with the pre-mutated animals, yet no mutant version of these creatures appear in the next scene (or the game itself for that matter). Category:Cut Content Category:Crash Bandicoot